Asta (Canon)/Epsilon R
|-|Base= |-|Black Asta= |-|Black Divider= |-|Post-Timeskip= Summary Asta was left an orphanage as an infant on the outskirts of the Clover Kingdom alongside another baby named Yuno. Excitable and outgoing, he dreams of becoming the Wizard King, the greatest mage in the kingdom. However, Asta is one of the rare few, if not the only one to be born without the ability to use magic. However, he refused to let this stop him, continuously training his body to compensate before finally being awarded with a grimoire of his own while getting Yuno out of a bind. Since then, he has joined the Black Bull Squad, a group of the most rowdy and outrageous Magic Knights in the entire kingdom, using the power of his ominous Anti-Magic swords to defend those he cares about and strive towards his dream. After the Timeskip, Asta is able to fly on Demon-Slayer by making it levitate with Anti-Magic. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | At least 7-B, likely 6-C in Base. Low 6-B, likely 6-B with Black Asta | At least 7-B, likely 6-C in Base. Low 6-B likely 6-B with Black Asta. High 6-B with Black Divider | At least 7-B, likely 6-C in Base, High 6-B with Black Divider. At least Low 6-B, likely 6-B with Black Asta. At least High 6-B with Black Divider while in Black Asta Name: Asta Origin: Black Clover Gender: Male Age: 15 | 16 (Star Awarding Festival Arc) | 17 after the Timeskip Classification: Mage, Human, Black Bulls Member, Royal Knights Member |-|BoS= Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Instinctive Reactions (Was able to reflect Magna's fireball after his mind turned out), Precognition (Asta can predict opponents next moves by reading their life forces and current emotional states with all his senses combined), Accelerated Development (Broke his own limits during his fight against Patry), Summoning (Can summon weapons), Expert Swordsman, Anti-Magic (Can easily cut through nearly any magic with incredible ease regardless of shape or form, he can also nullify magical teleportation by stabbing the sword into the teleporter's general vicinity. Can nullify Langris attacks that can erase anything), Attack Reflection (Can reflect a magic spell back with the spine of the blade), Social Influencing (Influenced Luck to fight better), Mental Enchantment Negation via Demon-Slayer Sword (Can remove Mental Enchantment Magic by tapping the person's head), Power Absorption (Has absorbed the magic of his allies with his Demon-Dweller Sword and used said magic as a projectile, his sword drains the magical power of anything that makes contact with them until they're completely unable to use magic and can send back the absorbed Magic in a much more powerful attack), and Curse Negation via Demon-Slayer Sword (Negated a magic bullet curse that had been inflicted on his skin by No.4 Jimmy) |-|Pre-Elves' Invasion= Powers and Abilities: Same abilities as before, Unholy Manipulation (Asta lets the power of a demon flow within him to transform into Black Asta). With Black Asta he gains the following: Aura, Flight, Passive Anti-Magic (Can nullify magic without his swords by spreading his Anti-Magic around his environment's and has a Anti-Magic ammunition that passivity's nullify incoming magic attack's), Limited Magic Homing, Blood Body Puppetry Negation (Can negate Witch Queen's Puppet Bloodflow Magic), and improved versions of his original Anti-Magic abilities |-|Post-Elves' Invasion= Powers and Abilities: All previous abilities, Limited Memory Manipulation/Mind Manipulation (Can look into the minds and hearts of others and see their past memories and even interact with their self inside of them), Enhanced Anti-Magic, Purification (Asta is able to clean the body and mind of evil spirits such as Elf Luck and Dark Elf Patry. He can also remove poison and status in general by severing the cause-and-effect relationship), Possession Negation via Demon-Destroyer Sword (Strong enough to negate curses and Reincarnation Magic), Poison Absorption via Demon-Destroyer Sword (Can absorb the effect's of poison magic), Limited Resistance to Life-Force Absorption (Asta has shown himself able to resist The Devil's Life-Force Absorption magic) With Black Asta he gains the following: better Flight, Statistics Amplification (Can increase his strength by using more Anti-Magic. However, he loses control of his flight direction). |-|Post Timeskip= All previous abilities to a far higher magnitude, Limited Telekinesis (Can control Demon Slayer's trajectory mid-air with his mind), Flight (With Demon-Slayer). Attack Potency: City level (Was able to fight Karna Freese, who destroyed the Capital) | At least City level, likely Island level+ in Base (Stronger than before, was able to stab Vetto and pierce through Fana's Fire Spirit Salamander). Small Country level, likely Country level with Black Asta (Defeated Spirit Ladros, who absorbed Fana's Fire Spirit Salamander and became far more powerful than the Spirit. True Spirit Salamander is stated to be able to dry the sea out with one attack.) | At least City level, likely Island level+ in Base (Should be as stronger than before). Small Country level, likely Country level with Black Asta (Injured the Word Devil who's stronger than Demon Licht. Demon Licht was about to vaporize the Clover Kingdom in one attack). Large Country level with Black Divider (Killed the Word Devil by slicing his heart which was intact after Licht's Demon-Dweller Sword: Conquering Eon which was a 10-11× Multiplier), Can increase it's strength by using more Anti-Magic, making him bigger in the process | At least City level, likely Island level+ in Base (Should be much stronger than his Pre-Timeskip base self), Large Country level with Black Divider. At least Small Country level, likely Country level with Black Asta (Stronger than before). At least Large Country level with Black Divider Speed: Massively FTL (Reflected beams of light, could keep track of Yami Sukehiro, who could parry several lightspeed attacks fired at the same time, should be comparable to Gauche in terms of reaction speed. Likely Comparable to Henry who could do this), reactions augmented by Ki sensing. | Massively FTL (At least as fast as before), far higher with Black Asta (The Demon form significantly increases his speed, allowing him to be faster than Ladros who blitzed him in base form), reactions augmented by Ki sensing. | Massively FTL+ (Should be as fast, if not faster than his Pre-Elves' Invasion base, possibly as fast as his previous Black Asta state, he also outran Mereoleona's blow that was about to touch Raia and hit him before her), far higher with Black Asta, reactions augmented by Ki sensing. | Massively FTL+, far higher with Black Asta, reactions augmented by Ki sensing. Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: City Class | At least City Class, likely Island Class+ in Base, Small Country Class, possibly Country Class with Black Asta (Easily defeated Ladros with a slash) | At least City Class, likely Island Class+ in Base, Small Country Class, likely Country Class with Black Asta. Large Country Class with Black Divider | At least City Class, likely Island Class+ in Base. Large Country Class with Black Divider. At least Small Country Class, likely Country Class with Black Asta, At least Large Country Class with Black Divider Durability: City level (Took hits from a casual Vetto) | At least City level, possibly Island level+ in Base (Should not be weaker than before. Was able to survive Fana's fire magic albeit he said he would be reduced to cinders. Only survived because he was being continuously healed by Mars' magic. He has also survived a beatdown by a casual Vetto). Small Country level, likely Country level with Black Asta, (The Anti-Magic wreathing his body allowed him to easily shrug off Ladros' attack which could pierce his body earlier.) | At least City level, likely Island level+ in Base (Should be more durable than before), Small Country level, likely Country level with Black Asta (Took several hits from Dark Elf Patry) | At least City level, likely Island level+ in Base (Should be more durable than before). Small Country level, likely Country level with Black Asta Stamina: Extremely high, can still remain conscious after being sliced open from shoulder to hip with a diamond projectile with significant blood loss, fought an army of zombies without getting tired for several hours, and jumped through a wall of flames without flinching or receiving any damage. Range: Extended melee range with swords, at least several dozen meters with Anti-Magic Standard Equipment: Asta_Grimoire.png|Asta's Grimore Demon-Slayer_Sword.png|Demon Slaying Sword Demon-Dweller_Sword.png|Demon Dweller Sword InShot_20190831_193503515.jpg|Dual Welding Demon-Destroyer_Sword2.jpg|Demon-Destroyer Sword *'Grimore:' Asta wields a five-leaf clover grimoire, which he receives during his fight with Revchi. The grimoire is tattered and covered in dirt, a black five-leaf clover insignia at the center of its front cover. Assume that the grimoire possesses unusual magic but is otherwise ordinary. Asta is able to summon a sword from it, which he uses for his Anti Magic. His grimoire used to be a four-leaf clover grimoire that belonged to Licht. *'Demon-Slayer:' Asta's first and primary sword. It is the larger and heavier of the three swords, dealing massive blunt damage with each swing and being a better shield overall. However, its heft means that it is slower than the Demon-Dweller and Demon-Destroyer, making it less suitable for parrying and reflecting high-speed attacks. After the Timeskip, Asta gained the ability to fly on Demon-Slayer and call it back by saying it's name. *'Demon-Dweller:' His second anti-magic weapon, which he discovered towards the end of his fight with Mars. A thinner and more ornate weapon, Asta can swing it much faster than the Demon Slayer Sword, allowing him to defend against attacks too fast for him to block with the Demon Slayer Sword. As a trade-off, it lacks some of the heft of the Demon Slayer sword, resulting in weaker blows. After the Timeskip, Asta gained the ability to summon Demon-Dweller by saying it's name, and create several Anti-Magic slashes by filling the sword with the former and by swinging it. * Demon-Destroyer: Asta's third sword, Can cut spells with its edges, much like his other two swords. It can also absorb and remove the effects of spells and can negate Reincarnation Magic. Intelligence: Average, Gifted in combat. Asta is a teen that was given minimum education due to living in the slums for most of his life and is thus fairly ignorant and book dumb, but nevertheless makes up for it with his strong combat instinct which borders on precognition at times. He is a fast learner and takes positive advice to heart, managed to master the use of his anti-magic swords in an extremely short period of time, becoming an expert practically overnight. After receiving advice from Magic Knight Captains Yami Sukehiro and Fuegoleon Vermillion, he has become much calmer and level-headed in combat, focusing on the task at hand and maintaining his composure while under pressure. Weaknesses: Reckless with little regard for his own safety, but this has lessened somewhat over the course of the story. Asta is exceptionally naive at times and is rather merciful. He can swing the Demon-Dweller Sword faster, but can't hit as hard with it and vice versa. Anti-Magic is less effective against amorphous magic such as Fog, Smoke, and Sand Magic as they can simply flow back into position. The magic projectile function of the Demon-Dweller Sword requires time to charge and the actual type of projectile fired cannot be controlled by Asta. His Anti-Magic can be completely bypassed if the opponent lacks a component for him to swing at entirely (i.e. Blood Magic or Red Thread of Fate). He can only enter his Demon Form three times a day and doing so places an incredible strain on his muscles and bones. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Anti-Magic: The magic inherent in Asta's Grimoire, It has the unique ability to nullify other magical attacks through its mediums, the Demon Slayer Sword and the Demon Dwelling Sword. Both swords are able to cleave through virtually any kind of material magic with their edges while most other magic simply bounces off the sides. *'Bull Thurst: '''After being flung through the air, the user points both the Demon Slayer Sword and Demon Dweller Sword in front of themselves. Any spells or magic lifeforms that are in front of Asta are dispelled after coming in contact with the swords. Asta is also incapable of changing direction without the help of a Spatial Magic users. *'Mirrors Slash:' After Asta has been multiplied with Mirrors Brigade, the Demon Dweller Sword absorb an ally's magic and, with a swing, release the magic in a flurry of flying slashes, which can nullify magic. *'Demon-Dweller Sword: Black Slash': While holding the Demon-Dweller Sword, Asta fills the sword with Anti Magic, swings it, and releases the energy as a flying slash which cuts through magic and carries enough force to knock an opponent back into a wall or up through a ceiling. The slash does not appear to cut the opponent, but can knock them unconscious. Asta could swing the sword in rapid succession to create a flurry of slashes for targeting multiple opponents. '''Black Asta:' After being healed by the Witch Queen and nearly being defeated by Ladros, Asta unlocked the ability to channel the Anti-Magic properties of his swords through his body, greatly increasing his strength and speed while clearing his mind of all doubts and extraneous thoughts and improving his focus and clarity of mind. *'Black Meteorite:' After activating his Black Asta form, Asta lunges at his opponent, homing in on his target's mana signature while the shroud of Anti-Magic around him nullifies oncoming magical attacks, dealing a powerful slash to the target once he is in range. *'Black Hurricane:' With Anti-Magic flowing from the Demon Slayer Sword, Asta steps forward and spins around rapidly, engulfing his surroundings with arcs of Anti-Magic that nullify any magical spells or constructs they come into contact with. This ability is able to deactivate an entire field of magical traps of various kinds in an instant. *'Demon-Slayer Sword: Black Divider' While coated in Anti Magic and wielding the Demon-Slayer Sword, Asta pushes the Anti Magic to the edges of the blade, increasing its size and extending its reach. Ki: During the Blind Date Arc, Asta is able to read the natural energy given off by human beings to predict their next attacks, granting him a pseudo-sixth sense for danger and enhancing his reaction speed. Key: Beginning of Series | Pre-Elves' Invasion | Post-Elves' Invasion | Post-Timeskip Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Epsilon R